Colorado system
'Colorado '''is a system in Liberty space and is home to the principal resarch facility for Ageira Technologies. The system contains one settled planet, three bases and two uninhabited planets. It also hosts two major corporations and three criminal organizations. There are jump gates/holes to three different systems, and the system orbits a single medium yellow star. Planets Planet Denver Denver was originally the home of miners, smelters, and shipyard workers, but these industries eventually collapsed in 600 AS. With the declining long-term water situation in the California system, however, the wealthy elite of Los Angeles began to look elsewhere for a vacation spot and found Denver's rough, beautiful vistas to be ideal. Emigration from Los Angeles and Manhattan injected new life into the Denver economy, reviving the planet even as the new upper-class assumed control of the local government. Today Cryer Pharmaceuticals maintains a major research lab on Denver, while Ageira Technologies has a planetside headquarters to oversee its interests in the system. Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI) is well paid by Colorado's new elite to handle security. Planet Durango A tiny, volcanically active moon incapable of supporting life. Cinder cones will occasionally explode, spewing great plumes of sulfur hundreds of kilometers above the surface. Planet Gunnison A desolate, airless planet, pockmarked by craters from stray asteroids. Bases Battleship Rio Grande Constructed in 777 A.S., the Battleship ''Rio Grande became famous in the 792 A.S. campaign against the Xenos in the Hudson System. The Rio Grande, currently commanded by Captain John Palmer, protects the economically vital Ageira Technologies manufacturing facility at Pueblo Station, and also patrols the Trade Lanes into Kepler and Galileo. Ouray Base This group was originally comprised of heavy manufacturing and mining workers within Colorado and Texas. Many of their ancestors also worked in the research station, which was a good employer for generations. But Liberty increasingly made money from its information technology licensing and Trade Lane associated monopolies rather than hard, manufactured goods. Over time most of the blue-collar workers became unemployed and were pushed to the economic fringe of Liberty society. As the Liberty rich moved to Colorado to escape the paradise lost in California system, the Xenos were displaced to a small base in the mined out Silverton Asteroid Field. Once there the Xenos launched sporadic raids focused against foreign shippers. Whenever they were captured they were sent to Huntsville prison in Texas, where cross-fertilization with other inmates only helped to swell their ranks. Xenos also hate the foreigner Outcasts that feed the habits of Liberty's morally corrupt rich. For this reason, most of those declared NCR for drug crimes are placed aboard the Sugarland to keep the two groups separate. Because of the Xeno preference for other Houses' ships, Universal Shipping has actually benefited from the attacks and has lobbied the government to take it easy on them. It is rumored that some of their attacks on foreign shipping were not Xenos, but actually mercenaries hired by Universal to harass the competition. There are two additional Xeno bases in the Independent World systems of Hudson and Kepler. Here the Xenos have been able to operate more freely, with only occasional Liberty Navy patrols and Bounty Hunters to secure the areas. They make hit-and-run attacks into Texas frequently, especially to attack the Junker base at Beaumont and confront Outcasts. The Xenos are currently one of the poorest of all the criminal factions, so they have little resources to buy better ships and weapons. To gain a more stable income stream, they hope to evict the Junkers from Texas, and ultimately New York, and thus control a crucial market for Cardamine. The Xenos' love of Side Arms has brought them into conflict with Ageira, especially around its Detroit Munitions plant. They also regularly attack Junkers in the Jersey Debris Field of northern New York. Pueblo Station Ageira Technologies manufacturing facility. Notice: All ships should be aware that Ageira Technologies facilities are protected by private security authorized to use deadly force against any deviation from standard flight procedures. Jump Gates/Holes *Jump Gates **New York **Galileo **Kepler *Holes **New York (7D) **Galileo (3D) **Kepler (4B) Wrecks *''None'' Fields Alamosa Asteroid Field A large rock asteroid field. Initial surveys indicated no ore or other resources worth mining. Alamosa is a favorite refuge for Rogues and Lane Hackers attempting to escape capture by the Liberty Navy. Cheyenne Asteroid Field A large rock asteroid field. Initial surveys indicated no ore or other resources worth mining. This field is frequented by Rogues. Copperton Asteroid Field Like most of the resources in Colorada, the famed Copperton Field has long since been exhausted. Trace amounts of copper remain. Xenos are active within the field. Silverton Asteriod Field Once a major source of silver for all of Liberty, the Silverton Field has been mined to rubble and dust. Within the field is the former site of an Ageria Technologies manufacturing facility, abandoned over a century ago in favor of Pueblo Station, it now houes a large contingent of Xenos. Trace amounts of silver remain. Category:Systems Category:Liberty Systems